roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Panic Attack
Panic Attack is the former UK Champion of the second series. Panic Attack's signature move was to use its low ground clearance to get underneath an opponent, using its forks to hook onto and get a grip inside the opponent's armour, wheel shafts or any other exposed gaps, before lifting them off the ground, driving into the pit release and pushing it down the pit. It achieved this many times, against robots including Axe-Awe , S.M.I.D.S.Y , Manta and Kat 3. It was driven by Kim Davis who has been noted for being one of the most skilled drivers and Panic Attack itself is noted in the Robot hall of fame. It had a rivalry between the house robot shunt and competitor Firestorm. Robot Wars Panic Attack was the first robot to compete in Heat F Gauntlet in series 2. It charged towards the end but got trapped on Dead Metal's back where shunt peppered the top with holes. This sparked a rivalry between the two. In the Sumo Trial, it took its revenge against Shunt after he fell off the platform after 13 seconds, putting it through to the Arena stage. In the Arena Semi-Final, Panic Attack managed to get underneath Whirling Dervish and flip it over, before disabling Sergeant Bash. In the Arena Final against Disruptor, it managed to easily push its opponent into the pit, its body being too low for Disruptor's saw to reach. This easily saw it through to the Semi-Finals.n the Semi-Finals, Panic Attack finished in equal last place in the Gauntlet with Mace, getting stuck after just 6.9 metres. Both robots then contested the Gauntlet again at the same time, but Mace was pitted by the Sentinel so Panic Attack progressed to the next round. Panic Attack then finished first in the Pinball Trial with an impressive score of 320 points. In the Arena, Panic Attack pushed Mortis into the PPZ, and with the help of Matilda, pushed its opponent into the pit of oblivion and qualified for the Grand Final. Panic Attack's first opponent was Killertron. Panic Attack pushed Killertron into the PPZ where the house robots slaughtered the pink machine. The final battle was against Cassius, and it was Rex Garrod's machine that started the stronger, driving underneath Panic Attack, sending it into the air and back onto its wheels. Cassius then attempted to attack Panic Attack before reversing and turning around, which allowed Panic Attack a run at the back of its opponent and it took this opportunity by pushing Cassius into the Pit of Oblivion, thus claiming the title of Second Wars Grand Champion despite having been the underdog for the entire series. Panic Attack returned in series 3 better than before with improved weaponry and a self-righting mechanism. It won its first round battle by driving around, lifting up, then completely overturning Axios before overturning Matilda. Panic Attack repeated this tactic successfully against Toe Cutter in Round 2 and tried to take on Sergeant Bash. In the heat final, Panic Attack had problems getting a hold of the much faster and more aggressive X-Terminator, but eventually slammed it into the arena wall. This ruptured X-Terminator's gas canisters, disabling its axe and self-righting mechanism. Eventually, Panic Attack managed to flip X-Terminator over to progress to the semi-finals.In the first round of the semi-finals, Panic Attack came up against Thing 2. Thing 2 started well, pushing Panic Attack into a CPZ and then into an arena wall, but the champions came back, reversing into Thing 2 and causing it to be turned over by an arena spike. In the next round, Panic Attack came up against Fire Storm. Both robots spent the early stages of the battle attempting to get underneath each other, but neither were able to flip the other over. This was until Panic Attack was lifted up by an arena spike, giving Fire Storm the chance to get underneath and pin its opponent against the arena wall. Panic Attack righted itself but lost out on a judges' decision and was eliminated from the competition. This sparked the second rivalry between Firestorm. After the main competition was over, Panic Attack represented Wales in The First World Championship. In its first round match against 101, Panic Attack was able to get underneath its opponent and lift the robot into the air with its lifting spikes, turning it upside-down in the process. Panic Attack then picked up 101 again and, while attempting to carry 101 to the pit, it accidentally reversed in itself. Panic Attack returned in series 4 more improved its first battle was against S.M.I.D.S.Y and Overkill GTI. Panic Attack bulldozed Overkill GTI resulting in Panic Attack going through to round two.In Round 2, it got hold of Saw Point very quickly and tried to lift it out of the arena, but got it stuck against the grinders. Saw Point then became immobilized and was seized by Sir Killalot. Panic Attack met up with S.M.I.D.S.Y. again in the heat final and had a lot of trouble catching its faster opponent until it got its forks wedged in its rival's wheel guard, allowing it to dump the Cyberspace machine down the pit. In the Semi-Finals, Panic Attack was drawn up against 10th seeds Spawn of Scutter. After lifting it up several times, it drove the Essex machine into the arena wall, stranding it there. This led to a battle against 30th seeds Stinger. Panic Attack's tough armour deflected the numerous blows Stinger administered, as it pushed the axlebot around the arena and into several CPZs. The judges had to make a decision and gave the match to Stinger by one point on a split, and extremely controversial, call. Panic Attack won the Sumo Basho by shoving Shunt off of the ring, the only robot doing so. Panic Attack later competed in the War Of Independence special. In its first round match against Rammstein, it used its forklifts to overturn the American machine several times, although this had little effect as its opponent was invertible. However, Rammstein quickly lost power (its batteries were designed to last for the three-minute matches held in BattleBots, rather than the five-minute ones held in Robot Wars), which allowed Panic Attack to lift it up and pit it. This led to a rematch from Series 2 against Mortis. Although Panic Attack managed to flip Mortis onto its side and push it into Sir Killalot, the judges gave the split decision to Mortis due to the numerous axe blows it landed. In Extreme, Panic Attack fought in an Annihilator, Vengeance, Allstars, Wild Card and International Inferno. Because of its status as former champion and consistent semi-finalist, it featured in the All-Stars competition, where its first fight was against Firestorm 3, the robot that ended its reign in Series 3. Within the first few seconds, however, Firestorm got under Panic Attack, flipped it over, and then pushed it against the arena wall so that it couldn't self-right. Panic Attack swiftly disposed of X-Terminator in the Vengeance. Panic Attack flipped Axe-Awe over in the Wild Card Warrior battle, but Axe-Awe was able to self-right. Panic Attack then proceeded to use its signature move to slip beneath Axe-Awe and pit it. It fought in the International Inferno against Manta (Not to be confused with this Manta ), Maximill and Flensburger Power. It rammed Flensburger Power once, causing it to break down, whilst Maximill was defeated by Manta. Finally, Panic Attack secured the win after making its signature pitting manoeuvre against Manta. To qualify for the annihilator Panic Attack first had to fight fan favourite Diotoir and newcomers Shear Kahn. Panic Attack went after Shear Khan first in an attempt to silence the newcomer's big weapon and was successful, flipping it over and leaving it in the flames. Strangely, Diotoir didn't catch fire but was flipped anyway, and the poster of Panic Attack that Diotoir had put on its scoop was incinerated. Diotoir did not self-right and was counted down. Panic Attack tried to awaken it, but when that failed it hooked Diotoir onto its back and performed its usual manoeuvre by dropping the Dublin machine into the pit. The ex-champions then attacked Shunt, but received a yellow card from Refbot. Regardless, Panic Attack was through to the Annihilator.In the Annihilator, Panic Attack began by lifting up both Disc-O-Inferno and Fighting Torque. Napalm then drove on top of Panic Attack, but the Series 2 champions couldn't flip it and it escaped. Panic Attack then drove away from the action, before returning to the fray. It then got under The Steel Avenger and later Fighting Torque, carrying each around for a while. Panic Attack then reversed into Disc-O-Inferno, whose disc tore a small bit of armour off the Welsh robot. It then attacked The Steel Avenger and almost flipped Disc-O-Inferno, but it didn't matter because Refbot counted out the destroyed Fighting Torque. In Round 2, Napalm was forced to pull out due to damage from the first round, so the remaining four robots fought on. Panic Attack began by pushing the flipped Steel Avenger towards the arena side wall, where it eventually self-righted. Panic Attack flipped the axe-wielding robot again, just as the Welsh robot was hit by Disc-O-Inferno. Panic Attack then lifted up the invertible machine but was shoved away and driven under by Spirit of Knightmare . Panic Attack recovered, and pushed the wedge shaped robot towards the arena wall. The Steel Avenger then attacked the former champions. Panic Attack then did a bit of dodging from the other robots, before both almost shoving Spirit of Knightmare into the pit and driving into it itself. It then attacked Spirit of Knightmare again, before attacking The Steel Avenger once more. However, the robot this time got a blow onto one of Panic Attack's side skirts. The Steel Avenger was then flipped and counted out, because it wasn't able to self-right. However, Panic Attack forfeited its place in the next round. In Series 5, Panic Attack ran into problems with its first opponent, the fairly destructive newcomers Barber-Ous. The spinning drum managed to disable the lifting forks and mangle a bit of the top armour. However, this run ended when Panic Attack pushed it into Sergeant Bash, which disabled one of Barber-Ous' wheels. Panic Attack was then able to push it down the pit. Panic Attack moved on to fight Tiberius 2 . Panic Attack was on the early attack on Tiberius 2, who got its claw into Panic Attack's weapon. Panic Attack broke free and the pushing continued. The Welsh machine then lifted Tiberius up again and pinned it to the wall. The House Robots came in and Panic Attack tried to flip Shunt over. Panic Attack then did its normal trick and dropped Tiberius down the pit, almost falling in itself. Panic Attack moved through to fight Kat 3, getting an early lift on Kat 3. However, it couldn't get loose again. Ramming at the wall couldn't free it, so Panic Attack opened the pit, but couldn't get free. Finally, however, it shook Kat 3 loose and dumped it down the pit. Panic Attack's reign came to an end when it met the powerful and well controlled Pussycat. Pussycat buckled the side skirts of Panic Attack and easily won on a judges decision. This put Panic Attack into the loser's melee alongside Firestorm 3 and Wheely Big Cheese. However, the first attack by Wheely Big Cheese left it unable to move properly again. Firestorm eventually knocked it back into contention and spent most of the match pushing it around. A late lift-up of Firestorm in the last 10 seconds wasn't enough to save Panic Attack and it lost the judge's decision again. The Series 6 version was a completely new design, with silver forks and painted gold as opposed to yellow, as the team had run out of yellow paint when the time came to paint it. As a result, this model was unofficially, but universally nicknamed Panic Attack Gold. However, it didn't have a srimech, was not as easy to control as the previous version, wasn't as powerful and was slower and lighter, but had good pushing power. It just managed to survive the first round to go in to round two against the easier A-Kill. After a long and boring fight Panic Attack pitted A-Kill. The Heat Final saw Panic Attack against Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz annihilated Panic Attack by destroying the top half and crippling the forks. Panic Attack was utterly destroyed. Panic Attack also appeared briefly in the second series of Extreme, reverting to the Series 5 version of the robot for the Commonwealth Carnage, representing Wales. In Round 1, Panic attack went up against Cerberus, Crushtacean and Terror Turtle. Panic Attack spent the majority of the first round attacking Terror Turtle, pushing it around and dragging it by its spinning weapon, but was unable to finish it off. However, the Welsh machine went through on a judges' decision with Crushtacean. The second round was another rematch against Firestorm 4 and was fairly even with neither robot getting the upper hand until Firestorm flipped Panic Attack onto its side against the arena wall. Panic Attack tried to self-right but Refbot broke its lid when he came in to see if Panic Attack was still moving. Mr. Psycho then lifted Panic Attack up and after grilling the former champion over the flames, pitted it, Mr. Psycho was then tipped on its side by Firestorm. The worst series for Panic Attack. In its first battle of the seventh wars, Panic Attack was up against New Blood heat finalists Edge Hog, previous Round 1 drop-outs Spin Doctor and fellow Welsh robot Mega Morg. Prior to the battle, Panic Attack was suffering badly from technical issues, where the robot kept intermittently cutting out and then starting up again, but since the battle was about to start, there was no time to try and fix it. In the battle, despite the transmission issues, Panic Attack managed to quickly overturn Spin Doctor just by slamming into it and then it picked it up with its forks and threw Spin Doctor into the pit release. This was the end for Spin Doctor as it was then counted out. Panic Attack then teamed up with the fellow Welsh yellow robot Mega Morg to pick up and push Edge Hog into the pit. In the Heat Semi-Final, Panic Attack was drawn up against Dutch entrant Tough As Nails. However, Panic Attack was yet again suffering from technical problems, as the forks wouldn't go down to the floor, which put it at a disadvantage straight away. Tough As Nails dominated the battle from beginning to end. It fought in the Allstars of the seventh wars. Its first round battle saw it go up against Kat 3, Firestorm 5 and Bigger Brother. However, in the battle, all four machines ignored each other and proceeded to attack the House Robots instead. All four immediately went straight for Shunt, leaving it overturned and immobile. The four then turned on Cassius Chrome, but as Panic Attack went in to attack it, Firestorm 5 came in from the other side, and as Firestorm tried to shove Cassius Chrome, it also scooped up Panic Attack and shoved it across the arena as well. After a while, Cassius Chrome was immobilised, but the competitors were unable to overturn it. However, Panic Attack qualified for the next round alongside Kat 3, after Firestorm 5 drove into the pit whilst attacking the Refbot and Bigger Brother following it after pursuing Kat 3. This was the first time a fight involving Firestorm and Panic Attack, where the Series 2 champions went through. However, Panic Attack was quickly defeated in the Semi-Final stage against Dantomkia. Dantomkia got underneath and flipped Panic Attack out of the arena. Live event The Series 5/Extreme version of Panic Attack was recently taken out of retirement and overhauled back to running condition in mid-2012, with the intention of entering live events again. Its first fight was an exhibition match hosted by Robots Live! against Behemoth - during the battle, Panic Attack's srimech failed to work correctly and had to depend on Behemoth to right it. As a result, Behemoth ultimately won the fight via judges' decision, with both robots still mobile at the end. This is so far Panic Attack's first and currently last appearance in a live event. Honours *Robot Wars - UK Series 2 Champion (1998) *Robot Wars - UK Series 3 Semi-Finalist (1999) *Robot Wars - UK Series 4 Semi-Finalist (2000) *Robot Wars - UK Series 4 Sumo Basho Winner (2000) *Robot Wars - UK Series 4, War of Independence Special Semi-Finalist (2000) *Robot Wars - UK Series 5 Semi-Finalist (2001) *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Commonwealth Carnage Semi-Finalist (2002) *Robot Wars - UK Series 7 All-Stars Championships Semi-Finalist Trivia *Panic Attack fought in Battlebots with Scallywag. *The spider motif was the result of a school competition to come up with a design of "something PApitstop.jpg|The Pitstop toy PanicAttackMinibot.jpg|The minibot toy PAPullbackBox.jpg|The Pullback toy Scallywag sf01.jpg|Scallywag from Battlebots